Miss Keara Rayne Dennis
by Elowyn Petrova
Summary: Keara Rayne Dennis is a witch. She doesn't practice witchcraft because the first and last time she attempted witchcraft, her mother dropped dead in the middle of the protection spell. That's how the two blondes met. Will this little witch fall for the infamous hybrid? Will our dear Lexi fall for the 'good' brother? Only time will tell... Lexi/Elijah Klaus/OC (May change rating)


I'm walking on the streets of Madison Virginia, population two hundred and thirteen people, as I hear a shriek come from a house a couple blocks away. I run over and peak through the window. On the floor is a woman in her late thirties, dead. Above her is a teenage girl, her daughter I presume. Surrounding them are candles, lit and burning. I look to the left and see sage burning with some vervain, beside that some meadowsweet, mullein, and myrrh in a bowl with a candle in the middle. Around the girl's neck was a locket full of vervain, mistletoe and marigold. The girl has a perfect creamy white complexion with natural bleach blonde hair and grey-blue eyes. Her hair is a medium length, her eyes look like the sea, deep and never ending. Her cheekbones are higher set, pouty lips and a narrow nose. I sigh and walk up to the front door. I knock quietly. No answer. I knock again. Again, no answer. I open the door and look around inside. On the table were a crap ton of pictures of the mother and daughter. The mother had dark brown hair and extremely dark brown eyes, on the verge of black, like Katherine's. I look over on the wall and see the name '_Petrova'_ hanging in feminine letters above pictures of the mother and daughter. She looks more like a Salvatore then a Petrova, I think to myself. Pushing that thought aside, I call to the girl in the house.

"Uh, hello? I heard a scream and I was wondering if I could help." I call, hearing no answer. I lean against the doorframe. "I know that you're a witch and you just tried doing a spell and your mother is still lying dead in the living room." I call, hoping that she'll come out. The girl whips around the corner and glares at me.

"Get the hell out of here you damn vampire." She says menacingly. I smirk at her and step back, holding my hands up in innocence.

"I just came to help. You see, I'm not like most vampires. I believe that we all should have a chance before we get judged, isn't that also a witch trait?" I ask, smiling innocently. "I'll admit, I made some mistakes, accidently killed people because of bloodlust, but here I am, helping a random person. If you don't believe that I won't hurt you, keep that necklace on. It has vervain in it." I say, pointing to her locket. The locket had an intricate line sequence that formed a crescent moon. In the center of the moon laid a blue mysterious looking stone. "Now, again, may I please come in? I doubt you can carry a body all by yourself." I comment, looking down slightly. The girl's mouth is half open and her eyes are bloodshot. The girl walks to the doorframe and looks me in the eye.

"Look, you may come in. But if there is any reason whatsoever that I feel like either I or my mom are in danger, I will stake you." The girl threatens, moving out of the doorway. I smile and nod walking into the house.

"My name's Lexi by the way." I add quietly as I run using my vampire speed to go into the living room, shutting all of the blinds. The girl walks in and sits on the couch.

"My name's Keara. Keara Rayne." She chokes out before she goes into a fit of sobs. She grabs a pillow and brings her knees to her chest and placing her head onto the pillow. After I moved all of the herbs and candles into the foyer, I see that she is done crying, but still keeps her head buried in the pillow. I sit next to her and place a comforting hand on her shoulder. Suddenly, Keara engulfs me in a hug and buries her face into my neck as she cries some more.

"It's okay… Everything's going to turn out okay… You just need to have some faith." I console her, rubbing her back softly. After about five minutes, she pulls back sniffling. I keep rubbing her back as she wipes her running eyeliner and mascara. "Hey, there's a town where some friends of mine live. They are vampires, but some are nice. If you come with me, I promise nothing will happen to you." I offer, looking her in the eyes. As I peer into her eyes, I see fear, adventure, hope and sorrow. She nods her head and gets up, wobbling slightly.

"I-I'll go with you." She stammers. I smile sweetly and nod, getting up myself. She goes and packs as I get everything ready to go 'boom'.


End file.
